Tears into Joy
by Lingling95
Summary: After I broke up with Luis, I became upset but met new people. I fell in love with someone but their enemy likes me too! What should I do? I don't want to break someone's heart but I can't run away from the one I love either. What happens if he's on a life/death situation only I can stop? What should I do? Love him and let him die or break his heart and let him live? For my friends
1. A Sad Time

As much as I enjoy seeing my friends happy with their boyfriends, I don't want one. Why?

It started back when I was going out with Luis. We were happy together until I faced so many problems and things started falling apart. A girl was named Maria was talking to Luis often and kept closing the gap between them. I was filled with jealously as we finally broke up.

My heart was filled with pain and I felt like I couldn't breathe. As soon as the words got out of his mouth, tears filled up in my eyes. I screamed and hit at him as tears kept falling down my face. As I couldn't bare it anymore, I ran far from him. The sky started getting cloudy, it started raining. It was little droplets, but the rain kept getting harder and more rain drops fell.

I didn't care who looked at me or saw me soaked from the rain. I was just so hurt that I couldn't careless because of so intense pain I felt at the moment. Tears still fell from my face but no one noticed because the rain was falling down as well. I bumped into someone and said sorry. As I was going, he gripped my hand and I looked to see who it was. It wasn't the first person I would go to but I knew who it was. It was Jacob staring at me with curious eyes. "Why are you outside in the hard rain right now?" He asked.

I just shook my head and tried to get Jacob to release his grip. He didn't and held it firmer than before. I stared straight into his dark brown eyes. He knew something was wrong and wouldn't let go until he knew what was going on. He gripped my hand and started dragging me to his house. At first I protested, but I thought about it and let him drag me. He was getting his keys out of his pocket and opened the door to his house. He closed the door and ran upstairs before coming back down with towels and some new clothes. "You should dry yourself and wear these or else you'll get sick." Jacob said as he handed me the clothing and towels. "Thank you… Jacob." I said in a small voice.

He just nodded and told me where his bathroom is so I can take a shower and change. I closed the door and locked it before getting into the shower. I turned on the water and make sure it was warm enough before getting in. It felt a little strange for a few seconds but it felt nice after you get use to it. I turned off the water and got out to dry myself. As I was drying my hair, I remembered what happened today. I trembled and nearly fell to the floor as my legs felt like rubber. I tried to get the thought out of my head and put my clothes on. I went down stairs with the new clothes Jacob gave to me.

He was down stairs in the kitchen making something because I couldn't see since he has his back behind him. As I was getting down stairs, Jacob turned and saw me. He smiled and I smiled back because he was so sweet and was always like my brother. "I'm sorry for troubling you so much Jacob." I said in a low voice. "It's okay. What happened to you? Why were you walking like that in the rain? You know you could catch a cold." He said.

I felt like crying right there and then but I managed to hold myself back. "Here have some hot chocolate before telling me. Maybe it'll make you feel better." As he handed me a cup of hot chocolate and I just thanked him before he lead me to the table to sit and drink. He sat beside me waiting for me to tell him what happened. I explained the story to him and he clenched his fists. "Dammit… I'm sorry Kimberly. I wish I was there to beat him up right there." He said angrily. "It's fine… I just feel so heartbroken at the moment." I said as I started crying. I didn't want to cry in front of Jacob but I couldn't help it anymore. He saw this and his eyes softened a bit and stood up to hold me. I leaned on his chest and sobbed. I started calming down after 10 minutes which seemed like hours to me.

"You shouldn't cry over a guy like him. He doesn't deserve you." He said after I calmed down a bit more. I just looked up at him and said "You always say that." I slightly giggled and wiped the rest of the tears away. Jacob was always there for me no matter what. I was glad but it's sad we can't see each other more brothers and sisters. "Anyways, I got to go now. I'm sorry for so much trouble today." I said to Jacob as I got up to get the clothes that were soaked from the rain.

"It's okay. Though are you sure you want to go? It's still raining outside you know." He said as he went over and rested on the couch. "I'm pretty sure Jacob. I have to get home." I said to him as I took one of his jackets. He doesn't really care if I take his sweater since I always end up taking it from him anyways. "See you around Jake." I said and smiled at him. "See you." He said as he closed the door.

I put on Jacob's sweater and started walking towards my house. I was feeling a bit better and didn't remember much about Luis. I was walking for 20-30 minutes before reaching my house and saw someone standing there. I walked up to the steps and realized who it was. It was Luis standing there waiting for me. I clenched my fists and went up to him to say "What do you want?!" He turned and looks like he was waiting there for a while. "I was waiting for you but your mom said you weren't home." I just glared at him and replied "Oh really now? I don't care. Get out of here!" He just stood there and stared at me with emotions I couldn't make out.

"I'm sorry Kimberly. I know you hate me but… I just only wanted to be apart for a while. I'm sure you understand this, right?" As he tried to take my hand in his but I only slapped it away. "I don't want to see you!" I screamed at him. As I was planning to walk away, he gripped my hand, made me turn, and I felt lips on mine. I tried to push him away but he pushed me up against the wall while my hands were above my head. I tried to struggle to get away from his grip but it was too strong. So I bit his lip until it started bleeding.

His grip became weak enough that I was able to push him off, and slap him. "How dare you?! What am I to you?!" I screamed at him as tears started coming down my cheeks. I went inside my house, ran into my room, and locked it. I went to my bed, hid my face in the pillow, and began crying even more.

Luis wiped the blood off his lip and decided to go home. 'Are you happy now? Are you happy that I'm no longer with her?!' He said inside his own mind. It wasn't that he wanted to break up with Kimberly but it was his mother that wanted him to break up with her. As tears streamed down his face, he went home and locked himself up his room. He regretted it but his mom would kill herself if he didn't listen to her. As regret consumed him, he couldn't help but yell in anger.

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is a new story that I thought might interest you guys too! Sorry if it's not good but I tried and it's sort of true and fake so yeah... I just hope you enjoy it!


	2. New Friends and A Sleepover

I finally woke up after my long night of crying. I got up slowly and realized I was still wearing Jacob's jacket. I took it off and held it to my chest feeling a bit better knowing that I still have someone who cares about me. I got off my bed, got some clothes, and went into the shower. I got out, dried myself, and felt like a new me. I wore on the clothes and had a towel around me so I can dry my hair.

I wore a dark blue pair of jeans, a black and white button up shirt, and put my hair unevenly but it was straight. I went downstairs and saw no one was there. 'I forgot… They all went to work and school.' I said to myself as I got some milk and cereal to eat. My family is usually busy so I hardly ever see them in the mornings or afternoon. I ate quietly at the table before quietly getting up and wish the dishes. After all that, I decided to go get my shoulder-strap purse upstairs.

I later remembered that it was cold outside so I also got my leather jacket and put on my high-heel sneakers before heading out. As soon as I opened the door, a cold breeze went through and I could feel how strong it is. I closed the door and locked it before going to talk a walk around the town and meet up with some friends even. Around 10-15 minutes later, there was a coffee shop nearby so I went inside and ordered a nice, hot mocha to drink before going back out. I sat near the window to look outside the streets. There's always people walking back and forth between the streets even at night.

As I was taking sips of my mocha, I didn't notice that someone was coming up behind me before poking me in the sides. "Eeeep!" I said before I turned and saw who it was. It was Michael laughing at me. He's one of my other best friends but I knew him only since 9th grade. We're all in college and Michael is kind of mean with his jokes but other than that, he's a real nice guy to hang out with. "What's up girly?" He said and smiled. I only sent him a glare as he knew I hated being called girly. "I'm fine, you dork." He pretended to pout and said "That's not very nice now. Oh well, anyways, what are you doing here? I thought you were on your date with Luis?"

I didn't say much as I stared down at my drink that seemed to look plain in my site. He stared at me before sitting and asking "What's wrong?" I looked up at him and replied without shredding anymore tears "We broke up. I thought it would work but I guess a little too early, right?" He just stared at me with his brown eyes. He looks like a normal guy at college with light brown hair, regular clothing, and seem chill around everything but he's not. He's just someone that likes to smile and joke a lot until he can get someone to smile. That is what makes him so sweet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up." He said as he sat down on the other side so he can talk to me while looking at my face.

"It's okay. Not like I mind. Anyways, how are you and Kristen going? I hear that you both are doing quite great. Have you gotten far?" I said just to make him splutter. I smiled and laughed because usually my friends and I always took things the wrong way which made it completely embarrassing but very amusing. "Well… Yes we're doing great but… Oh come on! I can't answer that!" He complained and gave me the puppy eyes. "I'm just kidding Mike. What brings you here though?" He looked away for a moment before turning back and replying "Just wanted to ask if you wanted to meet some other of my friends. We're planning to meet in the park for I don't know. I guess just chill out and talk about random stuff like usual." I stared at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" As he starting rubbing his face and I just laughed. "Hahaha…. There's nothing but I'm guessing… There's Jacob, Jay, Hunter, Kassy, and Amber there?" He just laughed at me and I gave him a confused look. "Oh no not them! Hahaha! Close but these guys are pretty new still. I haven't known them long but they seem pretty cool to hang out with. While we're at it, we can get you a new boyfriend!" He said the last part with glee. "I'll have to reject that than. I don't plan to be in any relationship at the moment. Plus, summer is almost over isn't it? We can always meet at the usual spot like always." I said smiling.

"Alright then. Suit yourself. I'm going now before I'm late. Bye Kimberly!" He said as kissed me on the cheek before running off for dear life. "Hey!" I protested but giggled at the same time because he always does that to make people laugh. As I was finishing the last of my drink, I got up, and paid before leaving to take a walk again. I looked at the time and it seemed a bit too early for me to go back home so I went to the mall on my own for a little while. The mall is nearby here so I don't have to worry so much about going too far without a ride. I went inside and looked around a bit before buying some gifts for friends. I even bought some perfume, foundation, and some new clothes for the time being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to home~~~~~~~~~~

I had quite a few bags in my hand but I could handle it. I was walking back to my house and trying to get my keys out of my pocket. I sighed and put the stuff down before digging through my strap-purse and pulled out my house keys. I unlocked the door, grabbed my bags, and just tossed them on the couch. I looked at the time and it was 8:57. I yawned and stretched for a bit before grabbing the bags and putting them in my room. I took off my shoes and placed them next to the rest of my other pairs I wear depending what I do during the day. I took off my leather jacket and hung it onto a hook before placing it in my closet. I later changed into gray sweatpants and a violent t-shirt to feel more comfortable. I even tied my hair back into a ponytail so it stops getting in my face every time. My hair was really long so that's the only problem with it.

I went downstairs and turned on the TV to see what's on for the night. There's always something new on the television so I always see what's on before doing anything else. As I was searching through the channels to see what there was to watch, someone rang the doorbell. 'Who is it at this time of night?' I thought to myself before shrugging and getting up to open the door until I heard someone yelled "OPEN THE DOOR!" It was Michael and obviously he either left his keys at home again or he just wants to bug me again. I went to the door, opened it, and I was about to scream until I saw who he was with. I did the obvious and asked "Who are they?" He just grinned and pointed at them. "They're the guys I wanted you to meet! They wanted to come to my house but I forgot the keys so I decided to stop by yours!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

I put my hand to my forehead and said "You really… You seriously need to stop forgetting your keys! You might as well make 1,000 of them and leave them in your front yard!" He just shrugged. "Hey, I don't mean to interrupt but can we just crash in for one night? It's not all the warm right now and I don't want to wait until someone else opens the door for us to get in." Said the dude behind him. I just sighed and told them they can get in and of course Michael just jumped onto my sofa while patting an empty spot next to him. "Sit over here with me, Kim!" He said while I sent him a glare and he just grinned while the others took off their shoes. They left their socks on since it's tile floor and it's better to keep their feet warm during this time.

"Dude! You should have just brought us over here man! It's so much better than your place I bet!" The guy with red hair said. I went wide-eyes and first thing I did was "NO WAY IN HELL!" Michael just got up and said "Aww c'mon Kim-Kim. It's nothing bad." "Nothing bad?... NOTHING BAD?! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU'RE IN HERE MICHAEL! NOW YOU HAVE YOUR IDIOT FRIENDS OVER HERE TOO!" I screamed at him in frustration. He always forgets his keys at his own house! How does his family even deal with him?! As I was in my thoughts, Michael took my hand and pulled me towards him and I was on top of him while he was on the bottom. I blushed and tried to get up but Michael just put an arm around my waist with that grin of his.

"Dammit Michael!" I said at him. "Oh come on. I'm just joking you know that, right sweetie~?" He said the last part slowly. "I'm going to tell that to Kristen if you keep it up and you know she'll kill you." That got his attention and he let go, while I got up, I purposely put my elbows on his stomach so he can groan in pain while I just smirked. "Well… Since now we're done teasing each other. Let me introduce my friends to you. The red-head is Reno, the blonde is Cloud, black spikey hair is Zack, and the one wearing a red jacket is Vincent." I just stared at them before turning to Michael and giving him the 'Why-do-you-do-this-to-me?' look.

The guy named Reno said "Girl, you have cool house. Can I get your number so I can call you and ask you out on a date sometime?" I turned and stared at him before replying "N-O. I don't know you and I am not going to go out with strangers." "Oooooooooh man Reno! You just got rejected by my girl!" Michael said. "I thought you were going out with Kristen?" The guy named Zack spoke up. "I am though Kimberly is my girl too." "And I will let Kristen know you're being a complete ass hole to me. She trusts me more than you anyways because I'm her best friend." I said while I stuck out my tongue at him. He's scared of Kristen and the rest of the girl gang. "Ugh, fine. You're no fun Kim!" There's that awkward silence…

"So… Since you guys just randomly crashed at my house why not introduce about yourselves so I can know you better?" I asked as a suggestion. "Sure. Spikey hair gets to go first! (Referring to Cloud)" He just stared at me and I never really looked at him until now. His eyes are so beautiful, his hair is a really bright blonde, and he just seems distant from everyone else. Zack put an arm around him "Come on Spikey! Don't be shy either." As everyone began to sit down and I sat next to Michael just so I can annoy him so very often. Everyone sat quietly before Cloud spoke "I'm Cloud Strife." "Okay… How would you explain yourself?" He shrugged. "He's pretty cold, silent, and distant but he's actually really caring once he knows you and feels comfortable around you." Zack said. "I didn't ask you though, did I now Zack?" I asked in a little annoyed voice.

He just smiles and pats Cloud's back. "He doesn't really talk much either just for your information. Now my turn! I'm Zack Fair. I'm caring, loving, random, and so on. I'm sure you get the point." I just stared at him and said… "Well, okay then. Nice to know you a bit more Zack and Cloud. How about Vincent and Reno?" No one spook up so I decided to just pick someone with my eyes closed and it ended up being Vincent. "I'm Vincent Valentine. I had a tragic past and my personality: I'm cold, silent, quiet, and not very talkative." He said completely in one time so I just nodded kind of like 'What did he just say?' In my head. Next up was Reno.

"I'm Reno. I'm totally lazy, laid-back, and pretty much confident about myself." He said with a cocky grin. "Okay then! I'll now introduce myself. I'm Kimberly Lingling To. I'm pretty shy around new people but once I get to know you well enough, I'm pretty crazy. I love animals or anything that's small besides bugs. I will burn them alive and drown them. I'm not like other girls because I'm more aggressive, less girly, and as people say: I'm a tomboy." I said and smiled. "Well there you go guys! Now you know what Kimberly like and the reason why I told you she's quite violent if you get her mad." Michael said before I elbowed him to his side.

Everyone just stared as Michael and I started to have a little cat fight but in the end, I won because I sat on top of him laughing. "Get off of me!" He yelled and struggled to crawl through but I had him stuck. "Not until you say 'I give' or I won't get off!" I said back to him while a huge smile on my face while laughing. "Fine! I give! I give!" He said which is smart because he knew if he didn't say it, I would never get off of him. "Shesh, are you gaining weight or something?" He said while he brushed his shirt. I took that to offense and pretended to cry while Zack and Reno said "Dude! You just called her fat and now she's crying!"

"Oh come on guys! I mean… Oh never mind… Kimberly, I'm sorry-" and before he can finish, I just tackled hugged him. That took his attention and I giggled at his reaction. "Aww! Cute little Mikey!" I said and everyone else just started laughing. "Hey! Kimberly!" He said as he started blushing. "Oh fine. I'll stop teasing you but what would you guys like to drink? Hot chocolate, tea, or coffee?" I said while going to the kitchen. "They all screamed "Hot chocolate!" I giggled before getting out a pot, filled it with hot water, and put it on the stove to let it boil. I went into one of the cabinets in my house to get the chocolate powder in a jar. My parents bought it for me and it was really good. "It'll a few minutes for the water to boil so you guys can make yourself comfortable to sleep on the couch or floor." I yelled through the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~Time pass which is 2:30AM in the morning~~~~~~

Everyone else was asleep besides Michael and I talking quietly to each other. "So how do you think of them?" He said in a small whisper. "They seem really nice, shy, and you know the rest." I said to him quietly. "Do you think you'll like or even love one of them, Kimberly?" Michael asked with worry and confusion in his voice. I looked somewhere else to avoid looking at him but it was hard since we always talked face to face. After 10 minutes of silence, I finally replied "I don't know." He sighed. "Kimberly, I know it's hard to like someone else after you've been with somebody else for a long time but… It's time to look for a different guy you know. You can't stay like that forever-" "Okay Michael, I get it. I just need some time. Plus, let's just spend this time nicely okay?" I said so I don't feel so bad. He sighed and decided to go to sleep.

I still stood up but later, I fell asleep along with the rest.

~~~~~~~~Time skip to morning~~~~~~

I woke up during that morning yawning slightly and trying to focus with my eyes. After I got my eye sight focused, I realized what or more like who I was leaning on. It was Cloud! I blushed furiously and realized he had his arm around my shoulders. I don't know how much redder my face could get but I tried to gently move his arm off of me but instead, I found him looking down at me. I was blushing and so was he. As soon as I got up, I stumbled on something and I accidently fell on top of Zack. He woke up and groaned in pain since I fell on top of him pretty hard. Than the others woke up to and the first one to speak while yawning was Reno saying "What's going on?"

Michael woke up too and stretched before noticing what's going on. "N-nothing! There's nothing wrong!" I said as I was trying to get off of Zack but for some reason, I failed and fell back on top of him while he was finally beginning to focus more clearly. "Huh? Oh Kimberly? What are you doing on top of me? Did you fall asleep on me or somethin'?" He asked while yawning and put his hands behind his head and grinned. I blushed before replying "I was just trying to wake up and didn't notice I stepped on something and fell on top of you." Michael just smirked and said "That's such a lie Kimberly. Just so you know, I was practically awake the whole time and while you weren't looking, I saw Cloud and you were snuggling together and he wrapped an arm around you." I just blushed even more and tried to hide myself by covering my face with my hands but obviously, Michael knew I was blushing so he was just smiling. Cloud was also blushing since Michael exposed him about wrapping his arm around me.

"That… That's not true. We just happened to be close to each other is all." I said as uncovered my face but I could still I was still blushing either way. Reno yawned before asking "Is there anything we can eat? I'm hungry." Michael told him there is and he ran into my kitchen before yelling "Kimberly! You don't need to make breakfast! I'll be making it!" I just said to him okay before deciding to actually get my sense back and went into my room and lied there thinking about what happened. 'I have to admit that it felt nice to be held by someone.' I just sighed and hugged my big, fluffy, and chubby penguin. I love it and I still think it's like a baby to me. I hugged and it giggled because it's so cute. 'Cloud seems really nice but I honestly don't remember even being near him… Why can't I remember anything what happened?' I just sighed and stared at my ceiling before Michael called me down that he just finished making me some eggs. As I went down, I had no idea how much time has passed while I was in deep thoughts but I guess it's better to just head down and forget about because it's a new start to begin my little journey with new friends.


	3. New Friends or New Enemies?

After breakfast, everyone pretty much went back to sit down and chill before leaving. Zack kept doing something stupid which caused me to choke on water. After half an hour or so of talking, everyone finally decided to leave. "We should totally do this again." Michael said while grinning. I just nodded in agreement and smiled. It wasn't bad and I actually thought it was a good idea as well even though I didn't go along with the idea the first time.

Everyone was putting on their shoes but Reno stayed and told them to wait outside for him. I noticed and asked "Did you lose something?" He shook his head and replied "I just wanted your number so I can call and make a date with you sometime." I stared and thought about it for a moment before replying "Okay. Just let me write it down." He did a fist-pump like 'YES!' while I went off to get my small notebook and write my number '301-839-4106' and tore it out. (That's not a real number just so you guys know. Don't try it please lol.) I went back to Reno and was about to hand it to him but I took it back while he gave me a confused look.

"I'll give my number to you on one condition." He stared but nodded and told me to go on. "Don't be too loud or annoying when you call or go on a date with me. You have to promise me that." He grinned "I promise! I promise!" I smiled and handed him the paper. He practically ran out my door screaming "VICTORY IS MINE!" I just giggled and closed the door while locking it before going into my room and I just jumped on my bed. I smiled at what happened during the sleep-over and fell into a deep sleep because I was overwhelmed with tiredness.

~~~~~~~Time to go to the guys~~~~~~~

"You seem really happy." Zack said while staring at Reno doing a victory dance. "Oh I am! Look what I got!" Reno said and shoved it in Zack's face. Michael peeked over his shoulder and went wide-eyes. "No way! How did you get Kimberly to give you her number?!" Michael asked with a curious look. "She said I have to be less annoying and loud and I practically promised her that and here's her number!" Reno said with a huge grin. "Calling her on a date? I'd like to do that sometime too." Zack pulled out his phone and asked Reno what the number was so he can save the number and call anytime he wants.

Cloud and Vincent just stared before doing the same thing. Michael just smiled and said "She's not going to like it but at least she'll be happy more now." Everyone didn't understand that but they decided to finally go to Michael's house since he said that someone should be home at the moment. They all started walking down the street laughing very loudly that woke up some grumpy neighbors who told them to shut up before they call the cops. Later on, they practically ran for their lives.

~~~~~~~~~Back to School Time~~~~~~~~

"Dammit! We're going to be late again!" As Michael said while he and Reno ran as fast as they can to the bus station. "I couldn't help it!" Reno screamed behind them as they ran down the stairs where the train was but it was about to go so they practically just jumped just in time before the doors closed and the train started. They were both panting. "And here I thought you were going to be late." They turned and faced to me. I put my hair down but I was wearing a little pin to keep my hair from falling in my face constantly. I was wearing my light blue jacket with a blue short-sleeved blouse, a pattern of blue and white skirt that reached to 3 inches away from my knees, black leggings, black high-heels, and a strap-backpack that slung across the ride side.

"Not my fault. It's Reno's fault for sleeping too much." As he pointed a finger at him. "Hey! You're fault for not waking me up!" "My fault?! I told you to sleep early!" They started bickering and I just sighed looking around to see if there was somewhere I could sit but there wasn't. So I pretty much had to hold a handle the whole time the train was moving but I was getting tired. After 20 minutes, the train finally stopped for people to get out and more people to get in. I sighed but I felt a hand that touched me and I yelped while turning around to see who it was. It was a man in a black coat wearing a baseball cap, with a mask on. I didn't say anything though as he was walking away, he wailed in pain.

Everyone turned and saw that there was someone that had red hair with some bangs covering his face grabbed the man's hand. "What a disgusting old man you are." He yelled and the cops came and asked what's wrong. "This man touched that girl over there and seemed to be molesting her." He said. The officers turned toward me and asked if it's true. I nodded and they hand-cuffed the man and dragged him away. I sighed in relief. "Are you alright?" Asked the man who caught the pervert. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you though for your help." I said and smiled while asking politely "Can I please know your name?" I didn't notice whether what was a smirk or a smile but he replied "I'm Genesis Rhapsodos." I titled my head a bit and smiled "Nice to meet you Genesis. I'm Kimberly." He nodded and told me to sit since that was the only seat left. I did and sat like an elegant lady.

"Hey, you alright?" Michael asked in a low whisper. I smiled at him and nodded so he knows I'm fine. He sighed in relieve before going back to tell Reno that I'm fine and that guy helped me out. Though Reno looked uneasy for some reason but I decided that I was just imagining it all.  
(I want to skip to the part where they all meet at that one spot in their school to see others in there. By the way, I'm also going to add Squall Leonhart and Noctis Lucis Caelum because I want to. Also, I don't know the girl characters so… XD Just the guys :P)  
~~~~~~~Time skip to Friends meeting Area~~~~~~~

"You guys finally came." Said Zack leaning back against a wall with his hands behind his head. When I saw Amber and Kristen, I screamed and ran up to hug them in joy. They did the same as we are were giggling while talking about how much we haven't talked each other and not even send a single message. "Oh well. Let me introduce you to the other guys. This guy right here is Noctis, Squall, Tifa, Yuffie, and Aeirth! I'm sure you know the Cloud, Zack, Vincent, and Reno already. Oh! This is Tseng and Elena! " Kristen said gleefully while pointing at each and everyone of them. I waved nervously because all seemed pretty tough and strong that's not easy to beat. (I get into fights a lot so that's why I have to see weakness.) "Nice to meet you all!" I finally said with a smile. Everyone said the same but the atmosphere became tense. I realized this and turned to see who it was. 4 guys with white hair and there was Genesis walking with them.

"Michael, what's going on?" Kristen asked. Michael shook his head which meant he didn't know what's going on either. Kristen and I looked at each other than to Amber to see what she's thinking. She looked clueless too so we waited until they got over here. "Sephiroth…" Cloud said coldly while clenching his fists. The guy named Sephiroth smiled "Hello Cloud. And everyone else. I'm just here to say my greetings as Genesis told me he met someone interesting." He turned to me and looked at me in the eyes. I couldn't make out what's in his eyes… They all seemed to be filled with darkness and I felt like I was being dragged in with it. I nearly fell if it wasn't for Michael reacting quickly enough to catch me in time.

"Are you okay?!" As Kristen and Amber came by and asked as they knew it wasn't normal for me to just black-out. I nodded and reassured them that I'm fine. Though the other 3 behind Septhiroth smiled but it wasn't normal. It felt dark and cold. I shivered and then Sephiroth noticed so he spoke "These are my brothers. We… Well, they are me just split into 3 differently. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. They all snickered and I turned to look at Genesis who didn't seem afraid but amused. I shook my head and saw Cloud looking dangerously at Sephiroth face to face as if it's a battle between minds. It was a dangerous atmosphere and made everyone shift uncomfortably.

I stepped between the Cloud and Sephiroth which surprised them both. "I don't know what's going on but just try to get along." I said as calmly as I could. Sephiroth turned to look at me straight in the eye and for some reason I felt like I was being sucked into a black hole but if it wasn't for Cloud pulling me away from Sephiroth's gaze, I would've probably been absorbed into his trap. "Stay away from her." Cloud said coldly as Zack, Reno, and Vincent stood next to him. Kadaj, who stood behind Sephiroth came up and stood beside him. "Seph, I think that's enough. We can come back later to mess with them later." Kadaj said as he looked at me with a smirk.

I didn't know what he was trying to say actually but I let it pass and they left but Genesis stayed. "Don't mind them too much. Sorry about them frightening you Kimberly." He said as he was going to take my hand but Noctis hit his hand away and told me to stay behind him. I stared speechlessly at them all. The way they're acting is strange and they glared at Genesis. He smiled and before walking off he said "See you later Kimberly. I'll call you up sometimes." While smirking at the last part. Reno was about to do something but Tseng held him back. I stared at the crowd behind me and they seemed to be confused too besides Tifa, Yuffie, and Aeirth.

"Next time, stay away from them Kimberly. Don't trust them no matter what." Reno said. "Why? They don't seem bad and Genesis helped me." I said before remembering why Reno looked uneasy with Genesis around. "Did he do something?" I asked. Reno shook his head before replying "I just didn't feel comfortable around him. I felt like I knew who he was but now I know for sure." I just stared before tapping Cloud on the shoulder to ask if he's okay. He stared before replying "Yeah. I'm fine." And he looked away. I just shrugged and decided to leave. "Amber! Kristen! Let's go! We have to get to class remember?! I yelled at them and after they were beside me, we ran around laughing. The others decided to leave too but gave each other a look that I couldn't figure what it was about but decided not to care. It's school and I'm back with my friends so that's all that matters. Nothing's bad going to happen. That's where I went wrong as things became difficult and everything began to twist and turn.

**A/N:** Just so you guys know, I might be adding more characters from other Final Fantasy games but I don't know who so yeah. I decided to add Squall and Noctis because my friends wanted them in here so bad xD Also, I'm making Sephiroth have brothers in this one. I mean, Sephiroth got split into 3 in the game so yeah. I decided to add them in here just for the fun of it. Sorry if it's disappointing you all! Also please review! Thank you!


	4. The Date and The Plan

We were in class laughing and joking but sometimes I spaced out during the conversation. I was still having trouble about what's the problem with Genesis, Sephiroth, and his brothers. 'What's so dangerous about them? I don't see what makes them dangerous.' I thought to myself. "Hello? Earth to Kimberly?" As Kristen started waving her hand in my face. "Huh? I'm back to earth Kristen!" I said as I whacked her hand away from my face.

"You've been acting so strange today after the meeting with those guys." Amber said. "I don't know what's so dangerous about them. The look they gave each other… I just feel like there's something going on between them that no one else knows besides them." I replied honestly. They all had the same look but just shrugged and told me not to worry. I couldn't help but worry though I tried not to let it get to me and pay attention to class.

~~~~~~~~~Time skip to go back to the Bus Station~~~~~~~~

As I was leaving class, I packed everything up before telling Amber and Kristen good-bye since I needed to go home. As I was walking down towards the stairs, someone came up beside me and it was Reno. "Hey Kimberly." He said while grinning. "Hi Reno. Is there something you need?" I asked. "Nothing. Just wanted to know if you have any plans this Saturday." He said. "Well I have some plans but I can make some time for you." I replied. "Awesome! Tell me when to pick you up on Saturday okay?" I nodded and told him alright as we went down to the bus station together talking about things that happened in school. Reno told him how many times he nearly fell asleep in class and that the teacher yelled at him nearly the whole time. Reno was also kind enough to walk me home and told me to call him if I needed help. I told him I will and thanked him while going inside home smiling happily. 'Hmm… I'll make time for Reno since he's so nice and funny.' I said to myself while giggling.

~~~~~~Time skip to Friday night before going to bed~~~~~~

As I was going to bed at 8:35, I got out my phone and saw a few texts messages from Reno. 'Hey! Have you made up your mind yet?' Another one said: 'Hey! You there?' The next one: 'Come on Kim! Answer me!' I giggled at that one because he seemed so impatient to get the answer. I texted him back saying: 'Sorry, I was busy. Are you still there?' Half a minute later, he replied: 'I'm still here! So have you made up your mind yet?'

I texted back to him: 'Yes I have. Tomorrow morning at 9:30AM please pick me up on time. I'll be waiting for you near the coffee shop.' I didn't know what exactly happened but he sent back: 'ALRIGHT! I'll see you there. Also, I won't be late either :D' I giggled and told him goodnight before going to bed.

~~~~~~~6:30AM in the morning~~~~~~

I woke up early so I can get prepared for the date. I stretched and yawned before getting out of bed to take a quick but nice shower. After I got out, I went into my room and went through my closet to look for some nice clothing. I was digging through it and finally found something I liked while getting like sneaker high-heels and some black leggings with a thin black leather jacket just in case it gets cold. I looked at the time and realized it was around 8:00AM. 'Wow… Look at how much time has flied passed.' I said to myself and giggled before getting dressed. I put my hair in little strains with my hair still down just enough for me to twirl if I wanted to. I was wearing a blue shining dress that reached to my knees but it didn't cover my shoulders only to my chest sadly. Though it was a cute so I didn't mind so much.

After I got my strap-purse, put on my jacket, and shoes. I went outside to wait for Reno outside the coffee shop. I had my mom's jade necklace along with some crystal bracelets that was very colorful. I was leaning against a wall waiting patiently for Reno to pick me up. I didn't know where we were going but I guess Reno already has the plan set even though he wasn't sure that I can make time for him. As I was waiting, people kept giving glances at my direction but I didn't let it bother me as much. I looked at time and it was 9:25. '5 more minutes or I'll consider Reno late on my first date with him.' I giggled to myself but as soon as I said that, he was driving a black Honda car with 4 doors.

He came out and he looked actually like a gentleman wearing a black suit, a tie, and his hair was very neat. "I thought you were going to be late." I said to him while smiling. "No way. I don't want to mess up this up and you look beautiful too." I smiled and replied "Thank you. You look quite stunning yourself." He grinned and opened the door for me to enter. I went in and he closed the door before going to the driver's side and starting the car. "So where are we going?" I asked. "Oh we're going to eat, than to a zoo, and a festival if you don't mind that." He said while he pulled to a stop since the lights turned to red. "I don't mind. I haven't been to a zoo for a while and going on a festival for a date? I find that pretty cute for a guy like you planning that." I said while smiling at him and he smiled back.

~~~~~~~Time skip to the Festival~~~~~~~~

Reno opened the door for me while asking for my hand. I smiled and gladly took his hand as I got out of the car. I looked at the entrance and it was filled with people going in and out. "Would you like to hold my hand so you don't get lost?" Reno asked and laughed. "I'm not a kid but… I guess it's better to I suppose." Reno put his hand out and I took it as we walked into the festival. It was filled with so many things to play and rides to get on. Reno and I got on the rides but saved the Ferris Wheel for last to watch the fireworks. Reno decided to go play some games and he was actually really good at them. He won me a really big penguin plushy and I was overjoyed. He laughed and said the fireworks were about to start soon. Before getting in line, we saw Cloud and Zack walking around in the festival and I waved at them. They didn't notice us at first but when they did. They walked over to us.

"Hey you two. Going on a date?" I giggled and Reno smiled while replying "Well duh. What else did you expect?" And those 2 started having their own conversation. Cloud and I stared at each other for a while before he spoke "Nice meeting you here." I titled my head and smiled before replying "Same. I didn't think you would be here. Don't you have a girlfriend?" He shook his head and he looked at me directly in my eyes. I don't know what I saw but I saw a hint of jealousy? I shook that thought out of my head and Reno practically dragged me into the Ferris Wheel or else we wouldn't be able to see the fireworks. We said good-bye to Cloud and Zack before going into the line. It was pretty crowded but we managed to get on the last open spot.

As we got on, the Ferris Wheel started, and the fireworks began shooting into the sky. I looked in amazement and I realized I was a bit cold. Reno noticed and practically wrapped an arm around me and I snuggled close to him for warmth. More fireworks kept being shot into the air and I looked up at Reno while he looked at me. His face was just a few inches away from mine and we were about to share a moment but I didn't know what took over me but I pushed Reno away sitting away from him. "I'm sorry Reno. I just… Can't." I said sadly. He looked down before putting on his usual smile "It's fine. I kind of pushed it the pace to fast, right?" He said. We didn't talk much after that but after we got out to the car, we talked for a bit and Reno was driving me home.

Reno opened the door, and as I was getting out, I grabbed the penguin plushy. "Thank you for today Reno. I had a lot of fun thanks to you." I said while smiling. "No problem. As long as you're happy and smiling." He said with a huge grin. He didn't notice but I stood on my toes to place a kiss gently on Reno's cheek. As I was walking to the door to my house, he looked at me very shocked and I just smiled at him. I looked back and saw Reno waving his hand and saying "Good night Kimberly!" I giggled and told him "Good night Reno." Before going in my house and locking the door. I went into my room, took my shoes off first though of course, changed into some black sweatpants and a green t-shirt, and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that, I washed my face, went into my room, and lied on my bed. Before falling asleep, I felt like someone was watching me but I was so tired today that I thought I was imagining things. As I fell asleep, I heard someone say "If it makes him fall, then I'll have to take you away from his grasp. Even if it has to be by force."

**A/N:** I know I know it's not that good but I'm trying my best right now. Plus, it's for my friends so please don't be mad at me for not finishing the other story *covers face* Please review. Also, please don't get mad at me if they aren't like how their suppose to be and their OCCness. Also, I just thought I'd make this into my view since I've been taught in school. Also, please enjoy! Please feel free to correct me anytime!


	5. Love Once Again and Disaster Begins!

Everything was like the usual. Going to school, going home, finishing homework, studying, and so on. Weekends would be the same too hanging out with friends, going shopping, and I'm sure you get the story. Though now it's March and spring is coming on its way. I was walking home from school with Kristen and Amber until I got a text message on my phone. It was Valentina! She went to Europe to study overseas with her brothers and stayed there for 2 years. This was about to be the third.

I looked at the text and it read 'Hey Kim! Guess what?' I replied 'Hey V-V! I haven't heard from you for a while. What's the news?' I waited for her reply while telling Kristen and Amber that Valentina finally sent a message that she's fine. I finally got a reply from V-V and it read 'I'm coming back to Asia! How cool is that to finally come back, huh?! :D' I screamed in joy and showed it to Kristen and Amber. "YAY! SHE'S FINALLY COMING BACK!" Yelled Kristen as she gave me a bear hug. "Can't… Breathe…" I said as I tried my best to push her off a bit.

"Sorry." She said giggling at me for trying to catch my breathe. "Well… We should go pick her up from the airport!" Said Amber while laughing. "Let's go tell everyone! Come on!" As we decided to run towards Mike's house since his house is the closest and he usually keeps the group together socially. We were near his house until we heard a car came up and stopped. It was Valentina! "Vi-Vi!" We all called in unison and ran up to hug her. "I missed you guys!" She said while trying to get us off her. "What's going on out- Valentina?!" Michael pretty much screamed the last part. As we let go of her, Valentina waves at Michael as he comes down staring like 'This is not a joke is it?' face. "She finally came back and is going to stay here forever now!" I said with glee as I hugged her.

"Shesh, and people say I'm loud." As Reno poked his head through the door. "Who cares! Let's just get in the house already!" As the four of us ran inside and pretty much screamed in joy making Reno suffer because it hurt his ears. "Oh hey look! Everybody else is here too!" As Kristen held Michael's hand and pointed with her left to introduce Valentina to everyone. "Hey guys! Nice to meet ya." She said while smiling. Everyone greeted her besides Squall. He stared at her without noticing and I pretty much noticed it and whispered to Vi-Vi "I think he likes you." Valentina turned and saw. They both locked eyes before looking away blushing. I wanted to laugh but I managed to not to.

"So guys… What's new?" I said as I dragged Vi-Vi to sit next to me. "Nothing. Just besides you screaming so loud that it felt like an earthquake." Michael said while laughing but it stopped as Kristen punched him on the side. We all laughed and pretty much enjoyed the time right now. As I was laughing, Vi-Vi tapped my shoulder and whispered "I think I'm in love Kim-Kim." I looked and whispered "Who?" She pointed to Squall who was chatting with Noctis and Cloud. I giggled and told her to come upstairs with me. I told everyone me and Vi-Vi are going to be talking about girl stuff and the boys don't need to know :P

As we went upstairs I made sure no one can hear us so then I started to ask "Are you sure you're in love Vi-Vi? It could be just a crush." She shook her head. "I don't think so. I never felt this way. My heart beats faster and I get butterflies as soon as I see him. I feel happy and want to smile when I'm near him. I believe it's love at first sight." I stared and thought for a moment before saying "You hardly know him though. I just don't want you to be hurt." She laughed. "I know Kim-Kim but haven't you also notice Cloud has been looking at you too?" I stared at her with a confused face as she kept explaining "I'm guessing that's a no. Every time I turn to take a peek at Squall, I noticed Cloud was staring at you as if his eyes are glued to you." I stared and felt myself blush at the thought. 'Cloud likes me? I doubt…'

"Maybe you should talk to him. I'll talk to Squall kay?" As she went off and I just stayed. I didn't want to go back to where everyone was and went outside Mike's porch that's on the second floor and opened the glass door while stepping outside. 'It's not cold and the stars are shining so beautifully tonight.' I said to myself and closed my eyes to feel the gentle breeze flowing by. "So you're up here." I opened my eyes and turned to see who it is. It was Cloud standing just a few yards away and we locked eyes before he asked "Can I join you?" I nodded and he was standing next to me as I was looking at the stars. There was an awkward silence between us before Cloud asked. "So… Why are you up here?" I sighed before replying. "It's quiet, peaceful, and the stars today are shining brightly." He nodded in agreement before taking my hand in his. I turned and stared at him.

"Cloud?" I asked while looking directly at him. He sighed before saying "Kimberly, I don't know what's wrong with me but… Remember the morning when you were leaning on me?" I nodded and felt embarrassed to remember but I didn't mind so Cloud went on. "Well… I wasn't asleep. I heard you and Michael talking to each other. The conversation… I heard all of it. When you went to sleep, I was still up and the next hour. I was going to close my eyes I heard crying. I turned and it was yoThanku. I didn't understand why but I went over and comforted you. That's why you woke up with me wrapping an arm around you." I stared speechlessly at Cloud for a few minutes before asking. "I thought… How? I can't remember it…" He took both my hands into his. "You kept murmuring a person's name… I believe it was Luis? I didn't know but I couldn't stand you being upset. When I first saw you, I didn't know what but I… I fell in love with you." My eyes widened as he tilted my chin to gently kiss me on fully on the lips.

'Cloud…' I said to myself before giving in and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss seemed to go on forever until we needed to catch our breath. "I love you Kimberly." He said while a small smile while blushing slightly and he rested his forehead on mine. "I love you too Cloud." I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss him again. We both smiled and held hands to walk downstairs to tell everyone else about it. I thought everything was going to be fine now and I could help Vi-Vi get with Squall. As we got downstairs and told everyone. Reno threw a fit and kept asking Cloud how on earth did he get me to go out with him. I leaned on Cloud while he wrapped an arm around me. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me while I smiled back at him. I saw Vi-Vi talking to Squall and it seemed that they were getting along pretty well so far. I just hoped they get together soon enough.

Michael smiled and Kristen was beside him. For Amber, she was talking to Tifa, Yuffie, and Aeirth. The only ones who weren't there was Tseng and I few others that I forgot about. I met a lot of people as Mike kept making new friends so I can't remember all of them. Tifa came over and petted Cloud's head saying he finally came out of his shell and he blushed at that but smiled. Everyone decided we should have a sleepover and we pretty much stayed up very late. Vi-Vi told me that she got Squall's number and was jumping in joy. I laughed and everyone was having a great time again. I sat next to Cloud and leaned on his shoulder as everyone started to fall asleep. I felt my eyelids feeling heavy and before I fall into a deep sleep, Cloud kissed my forehead and said "I love you." "I love you too…" I said fell asleep with a smile on my face. I thought everything was going to be perfect and nothing can go wrong.

That's where I went wrong. It was just the beginning for me as events revealed itself from it shadows and you can never know what's coming for you until… Your fate decides that it's time for you to face the challenge.

**A/N:** This is for my friend Valentina and Kristen! They encouraged me to keep writing this and I don't want to disappoint them. This is for you guys! Please review and tell me how it is! Feel free to correct anything if I make a mistake! Also, requests for (Character x You)!  
Thanks for the support everyone! Especially to my friends and family! Love you all!


End file.
